


Angsty dom fic

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a angsty dom fic and sacha being the wonderful and caring man he always is
Kudos: 6





	Angsty dom fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you want more.

I stare at the man in the hospital bed and honestly don't know how I feel. People keep saying that they're praying for him to pull through but I don't know if I want him to live or die. Carole is sitting by his side, as soon as she found out that he was here she came running. That is what makes me so angry, we were both free and now if he recovers, I know he will pull her back into his world. A tears forms in my eye just as I think about all the heartache she has been through. I wish there was someone I could talk to but I know no one will understand. A son is supposed to love his father but Barry was never a father to me. The one person who I think would understand how I feel is the one person I can't talk to because I know it would just upset her. So here I stand alone and confused about my feelings. It's a while later when sacha come to asks if I want to go and get some fresh air, I accept his offer and we walk to the roof. When we are on the roof I lean against the railing.  
I hear him say "I know it's hard watching a family member suffer and not be able to help. But just know that we're here for you whatever you need". I look away from him because I know he is referring to his great anut but it's not the same thing, he would have done anything to save her and apart of me Hope's Barry dies. "Can I ask you something?" I ask him in a unsure voice.  
"Of course"  
"When you were a kid, were you parents happy together?"  
"Yeah from what I can remember they were happy but I don't really remember much of my father because I was only 7 when he died" sacha says with a confused look  
"I'm sorry" I shouldn't have asked  
"Don't be it was a long time ago but why did you want to know if my parents were happy together?" He put his hand on my shoulder as a sign of his support  
"Ever since Barry was admitted, I have been thinking alot about my childhood and wanted to know if you would understand how I feel but you can't because you came from parents who loved each other" I shake my head because I knew he wouldn't understand  
"I don't understand, from what I've seen Carole and Barry loved each other, I know he hurt her by leaving her but that doesn't mean he didn't love her" sacha says with a confused look  
"Well what you saw wasn't the whole story" I say with a heavy sigh  
"Dom if there's something you want to talk about, I'm here to listen" I can see his worry for me  
"Thanks sacha, Barry, Barry was like isaac in many ways"  
"He hit her?" Sacha asks snarls  
"No he never laid a hand on her but he was always calling her names and controlling her. I mean once when she got a new haircut, he said it made her look like a Dike and that was one of the nice things he said to her"  
"Dom I'm sorry, that must of been hard to watch" it hurts to see the pity in his eyes  
"Yes it was. I just know if he survives, she will take him back" I say barely above a whisper  
"Maybe she will but it's her choice to make"  
"I know, I just hate watching how he treats her" I say as he pulls me in to a hug.


End file.
